


How Much We Care

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Kissing Prompts, M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Two tribbles form one story.<br/>1. <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/291039">Would Be Honored To Have You Join Them</a><br/>2. <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/291041">How Much We Care</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	How Much We Care

**Author's Note:**

> Two tribbles form one story.  
> 1\. [Would Be Honored To Have You Join Them](http://archiveofourown.org/works/291039)  
> 2\. [How Much We Care](http://archiveofourown.org/works/291041)

Elijah had given his gifts to Sean and Christine and to their three daughters, and received gifts in return. He had spoken to all the other guests. Now he stood quietly in an alcove, gazing at the living room that twinkled with a thousand Christmas lights. He was drinking eggnog which Sean had liberally dosed with rum.

 _A few more minutes,_ he thought, glancing at his watch, _and I can leave._

A light touch on his arm made him jump, and turning he saw Sean standing next to him grinning, a red Christmas bow looped around his neck.

Elijah laughed. “You look like an elf… and speaking of elves why isn’t Orlando here?”

“He’s in Europe,” Sean said, then gently tugged on Elijah’s sleeve and tilted his head sideways toward the sliding door that led to Sean’s patio.

“Sean, _no_!” Elijah protested.

“Please?” Sean begged, his grip on Elijah’s sleeve tightening. "Please come with me."

Elijah took a quick look around and then reluctantly followed Sean to the patio. “This isn’t a good idea,” he hissed as Sean drew him close.

Sean nodded, his fingers gliding up and down Elijah’s arm. “I know how hard this is on you,” he murmured against Elijah’s ear. “It’s hard on me too… not being able to touch you... kiss you.”

Elijah lowered his head, fighting off an overpowering sadness.

“But, God!” Sean said in a hoarse whisper, “God, Elijah, I wanted you here so badly!”

Elijah glanced up into soft hazel eyes.

“Do you forgive me?” Sean asked.

“Of course I do.”

“It hurts because of how much we care… about each other and about _them_.”

For a long moment their eyes locked.

Elijah drew in a trembling breath. “Merry Christmas, Seanie.”

A soft kiss pressed against his temple.

“I love you, Elijah.”


End file.
